


It's a party (Let's dance, baby)

by ElleKing27



Series: Cupcakes and Lies [3]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Minju works very hard and chaewon is her supportive gf, Rating for Mature Themes, Sexual Tension, Spies & Secret Agents, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleKing27/pseuds/ElleKing27
Summary: “Again? We have to pretend to be a couple again, Chaewon?”“Is it so bad to kiss me again, Minjoo?”“That's not—Ugh, like you don't already kiss me whenever you like.”“Hey,” she shrugs, “youlet me.”orWhere Chaewon has a mission to infiltrate a party hosted by Madame Yves. Minjoo has to pretend to be a couple with her again to help her on the mission. Minjoo can't decide whether the throbbing of her heart is from dread or excitement.One thing is for sure, however, she can't deny Chaewon.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Series: Cupcakes and Lies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080716
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	1. Pin me down (No, I like you on top)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 is here!
> 
> By the by, I changed and corrected a thing that was mentioned in the previous parts. In part 2, there was mention of rats and them being someone's minion in the underground tunnels scene. It has now been changed to ravens and how the "twins" were watching them. I already edited part 2, and I thought I would mention it because the twins are important side characters.
> 
> That's all from me for now. Happy reading! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is a mission. But not until next week. The council said they needed time to get me a partner for the next one,” Chaewon explains as she wipes her sweat away.
> 
> “A partner?”
> 
> “Yeah, I would tell you more. But it’s confidential, Sweetheart.” Grabbing her bag, she steps away. “Come on, let’s go back to my room.”
> 
> “You know…” you stand up, giving her a face. “That sounds so wrong. Did you mean your office or your bedroom?”
> 
> She pauses before laughing.
> 
> “My office, Sunshine.”
> 
> or
> 
> Where Minjoo is bored and lonely from being in her room all the time. So, she does what she does whenever she feels like that these days. She finds Chaewon and stays with her until she has to go on a mission or until it's Minjoo's time to sleep, talking about trivial and mundane things.
> 
> Today, however, seems a bit different than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to get immersed... listen to this playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4dFj9W0qAnsfrCAExWz96v?si=SDaJ_tniT4KVhRsLhkqGZA

//

It’s been a week—almost two—since you came to the Watcher’s HQ.

Negotiations with Dad were successful. Of course, it didn’t come without any trouble. He did make a huge fuss about how you were forcibly kidnapped from the palace, but he did calm down once he realizes that you weren’t safe there. A few agreements were made between the Watchers and the Government.

For one, it was decided that the safest place you could be is here. So, you’ll be staying in the Watcher’s HQ—a place where even Dad doesn’t know—until the war with the Thalia Empire is resolved. Second, the Empyrion Republic will finally start making moves against the empire as opposed to its previous passive attitude. The Watchers forced his hand a bit, but you know it’s for the greater good. The citizens can’t suffer because of your dad’s pacifist inaction.

There were other agreements, but those two are the most important ones.

You’ve been living just fine here. Well, you do miss sunlight and your friends, but you suppose it can’t be helped. At least, Chaewon has been keeping you company. She’s a busy woman—as expected of the Watcher’s top special operative—but she always makes time to visit you once a day. You appreciate it even if she can get really annoying at times.

“Greetings, Miss Minju,” a watcher greets you in the hallways of HQ. From his clothes, he seems to be part of the administrative division. You give him a polite smile.

“Hello.”

“Are you going to Lady Ishtar’s office?” he asks and you nod. It’s not in your hobby to bother Chaewon while she’s working, but the emptiness of your room was starting to get to you. She said she doesn’t mind your company anyway. You’re going to stay quiet too. “Ah, if you’re looking for her, then it’s better if you go to the training grounds instead. She’s training with a few other agents there.”

“Oh! Thank you.”

“Be careful in there, Miss Minju,” he warns you with a warm smile. “It can get rough in there.”

“Of course, thank you again,” you say.

“Anytime.” He gives you a small bow before walking away.

You make your own way towards the training grounds. It’s on one of the lower floors, near the infirmary, and you’ll have to take the elevator down. However, the headquarters is a bit confusing to maneuver around so you have to ask around a few times for directions. Eventually, you arrive at the training grounds.

The doors into the room are open. Sounds of punches and quick slashes coming from the room. Stepping inside the room, you see that Chaewon is having a one on one sparring match with another agent. The poor thing doesn’t even stand a chance against the woman.

She wears a sleeveless and cropped black turtle neck, sweating and muscles exposed. Hair tied to a ponytail. You think that maybe coming down here was a mistake. You probably should’ve just waited in her office. Is it just you or is it getting really hard to breathe here? Well, the hot and musty atmosphere of the room doesn’t help either.

Looking around the room, you notice the numerous training equipment installed. The Watchers do not mess around when it comes to training their agents it seems. A climbing wall treadmill as big as the whole wall, various weightlifting paraphernalia, a whole rack full of weapons, and a lot of gym mats for sparing. The room is about as big as a gymnasium. Impressive when you consider the fact that this is several floors deep underground.

Oh, good. They have a place for you to sit on too.

Sitting down on a bench near where Chaewon is sparring, you make a note to _not_ look at her. You’re not blind. Even you know that Chaewon is a beautiful and highly attractive woman, and if we’re being honest here, she has the exact type of face that you like. However, that’s exactly the reason why you’re not looking at her.

The fact that she kisses you at random is already enough to make you want to combust. If you add the image of her sweating while sparring… look, you won’t survive till morning. Let’s just say it like that.

You clear your throat.

You would like to keep your thoughts of her PG-13, please. She’s just a friend—if you could even call her that—who occasionally messes with you by kissing you. Yeah, it sounds ridiculous even to you.

You take a glance at the woman.

Chaewon grips her knife loosely in her hand, playing around with it. While her opponent is heaving out of breath. A few cuts on their face, and a smirk on her face. She twirls her knife, circling her opponent like a predator. There’s a smile on her face but her golden eyes look like they could murder.

“Is that all you’ve got?” she mocks.

“Fuck.” The agent lunges to the right, grabbing their fallen knife in the meanwhile. An alert pose.

“Already cursing? We haven’t even gotten to the main event yet.” In an instant, she disappears from her place before reappearing behind her opponent. Knife to the neck. “Checkmate.”

Her opponent drops their knife and sighs.

“Enough, enough! You win, Chaewon!” Hands put up in the air in surrender.

“You almost got close, Jai.” She smirks, removing her knife. “Not enough to beat me though.”

“‘Close enough’ my ass. I didn’t stand a chance.”

“Go.” Chaewon sheathes her knife. “Get Persephone to take a look at you.”

The agent nods before leaving. It’s then that Chaewon finally takes notice of you. Her smile deepens. She walks across the gym mats to you.

“Couldn’t wait to see me, cupcake?” she stands in front of you. Amusement in her eyes.

“I was bored, Ishtar,” you tell her. Again, trying your very best to keep your eyesight above her shoulders.

“You mean lonely?” She asks, grabbing a towel from her bag next to you. Honestly, you didn’t even realize her bag was next to you.

“A bit,” you admit. Being in your room all day long without any other human contact can get lonely after a while. Her smile turns a bit apologetic. “Anyway, what are you going to be doing today? Another mission?”

“There is a mission. But not until next week. The council said they needed time to get me a partner for the next one,” she explains as she wipes her sweat away.

“A partner?”

“Yeah, I would tell you more. But it’s confidential, Sweetheart.” Grabbing her bag, she steps away. “Come on, let’s go back to my room.”

“You know…” you stand up, giving her a face. “That sounds so wrong. Did you mean your office or your bedroom?”

She pauses before laughing.

“I mean, it’s not that far from the truth, is it?” She winks and you can feel yourself getting red, granted you did dig your own grave by mentioning that. “My office, Sunshine.”

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Chaewon starts walking and you walk beside her. The elevator is your destination. “Also, I don’t have anything scheduled today. So, I’m basically free to entertain you for the whole day, Princess.”

“You make me sound like a brat.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll be the one being entertained by you, Cupcake,” Chaewon says.

“That doesn’t sound any better does it.”

“Why not?” A smug smile on her face. “Aren’t the connotations better in your opinion?”

“Uhuh.”

Chaewon just chuckles at that.

“Just wait for me at my office.” Standing in front of the elevator, we wait for it. “I’ll have to take a shower in my room first.”

“Okay.”

“You remember the pass, right?”

“I do.” You nod. It’s easy for you to remember and hard for you to forget. It’s not exactly a perfect memory, but it’s above average. You’re quite proud of your memory. Along with your talent in being sneaky. There’s a reason why Dad doesn't know that you've been up way past your bedtime and out of the house countless times.

The elevator arrives with a ding, and we ride it back up before splitting up. You had just talked to her about trivial things on the way up.

She tells you not to miss her too much while she takes a shower and you just shoo her away.

The walk to her office is quick. You’ve been there too many times. Punching in the code into the keypad, a small beep sounds and you turn the handle. You walk in and close the door properly. There’s a round table in the center of the room. Inlaid with red runes. You pour æther into it and it activates with a small hum. A sound barrier. Chaewon always activates it when she’s in the room so you thought you would do it for her.

Leisurely, you walk around her desk before sitting on her chair. It’s a soft leather chair. You’ve seen her in this chair many times. She would either be reading files, filling reports, or cheating her weapons here. It's to be expected when it's her office, but the scent of mint is the strongest here.

You lean back in the chair and relax, playing with your phone until she comes back.

Technically, you’re not allowed to contact the outside world. It could lead to information leaks whether you intend it or not. However, you are allowed to use the internet to browse and watch videos. You just have to use the Headquater’s wi-fi and use an anonymous account. Which by the way, kudos to them. It’s as fast, if not faster, than the wi-fi in the palace.

It looks like Yuri went out with her family last weekend. You did tell her a bit about your situation so that she wouldn’t be worried when you don’t contact her for a long time. You mentioned that it has something to do with the country being in trouble, but you’re glad that it’s not bothering her too much. You might bicker with her a lot, but a happy smile looks much better on your friend’s face.

You miss your best friend a bit.

_Beep._

Your eyes snap to the door.

Chaewon steps into the room. Her hair, dry and no longer in a ponytail. Her clothes are more casual than usual. Probably because she doesn’t have work today. A beige hoodie with comfortable pants.

Walking closer, she notices the runes on the table in the middle of the room.

“Thanks for lighting it.”

“No problem.” You stand up from her chair.

“Why’d you stand up?” She asks with an eyebrow raised.

“Thought you would want to sit on it.” You shrug. Your assumption looks to be true when she does sit on her chair.

“There is a way for both of us to sit together, you know.” There’s a look on her face and you can practically read her mind. You step away.

“Yeah, thanks, but no thanks.”

She quickly grabs your wrist. Damn, you were a step too late.

“It’s not like anyone will see.” She’s not wrong. It’s impossible for anyone to know what’s happening in Chaewon’s office.

“That's not the point.”

“Then what is?” She smiles.

“You’re seducing me again,” you say.

“Why wouldn’t I? You should know by now how much I’m into you, Sweetheart.” Yes, you do know. A blush creeps up your neck.

“It’s because you're so forward that I’m having a hard time.”

“What? Would you prefer the push and pull kind of thing? Or would you prefer if we did the whole waiting for 5 years before finally confessing our feelings?” Her fingers caress your wrist and butterflies flutter in your chest. “Sadly, I’m not patient enough for that, Honey.”

“I would prefer if….” you pause. What do you prefer? Do you want her to stop? Do you want her to take it slow with the advances? You're not too sure yourself, but honestly, you don’t hate the way things are right now. It's just a bit new, you guess. Having someone as aggressive as Chaewon chasing after you.

“If?”

You don't answer her.

“Stop being so stubborn. I know you like this too.”

Opening your mouth, you're about to complain. However, with a quick tug, she pulls you closer. It’s so sudden that it makes you stumble into the chair. 

Now, you’re hovering above her with one knee on the chair and one hand clinging to the side of the chair to support yourself. She’s just watching you with amusement in her golden eyes. The hand on your wrist moving to the back of your thigh.

“Chaewon—”

“Come here, Sunshine.” There's a look on Chaewon's face and you feel your heart racing. The butterflies making an uproar. Just like they always do whenever she gives you that _look_.

You should say ‘no’. After all, you have your pride. Kim Minju is not a woman who’ll go weak in the knees just because an attractive lady looks at her with bedroom eyes. Unfortunately, Kim Minju is also the gayest woman alive and Kim Chaewon is a _very_ attractive woman. An attractive woman that you’ve been locking lips with for the past week.

You can’t deny her. You can't find it in you to do it. Not when she looks at you like _that_.

A gentle tug and you sit on her lap. Your face feels warm. Honestly, you want to hide your face. However, you know that she’s going to take your arms away if you do that, and you like having your arms free. Why do you know? Because it’s not the first time.

With her arms coming around your waist, it isn’t long before you become flushed with her. Your own arms around her neck.

Damn, Chaewon. And damn your own gayness too. Why are you so attracted to her? This isn’t fair.

“So, what do you want to do for today?” There's a smug look on her face and she dares ask you this question? In this position?

Normally, whenever Chaewon visits and spends time with you, we don't actually do anything like… well, _this_. We just talk, really. You would talk about your life or things that you like or want to do, and she would talk about the funny or unusual things she had seen in her missions. Of course, she would mess with you like this from time to time, but it was surprisingly rare.

Although, all of those times end in a pretty similar way, even if you don't want to admit it.

“I…” you start. In the back of your head, you know your plans are there somewhere. Something about a new TV series you watched? What was the title again? You’re—you’re pretty sure you wanted to talk to her about it. “I don’t remember.”

“Well, I have an idea of what I want to do for today.” A smile. A pretty sinful one in your opinion. Of course, she knows what she wants to do. “So, can I kiss you, cupcake?”

Her golden eyes stare at you so intensely. Full of desire and anticipation. You can't stop staring back.

“Sure,” you say before you could even think about it. You have half a mind that Chaewon has a spell in her eyes. Otherwise, why would you be like this?

She leans forwards. You close your eyes.

A kiss.

And you lean into it, softly nibbling on her lip. She tastes sweet.

Fingers caressing the small of your back. Feather like touches. A sigh of contentment. You don’t know if it came from you or her. She licks your lower lip before—

**_Knock! Knock!_ **

You immediately pull away before looking at Chaewon’s office door, startled. She groans in frustration beneath you.

 _“Ishtar,”_ it’s Hades’ voice, the leader of Chaewon’s division, _“is Minju there with you? The Council is calling for her.”_

“What?” she sounds confused. You are too. We look at each other. “Why would the council…”

Chaewon sighs.

“Well, in any case, it looks like our fun time is over, Sweetheart.” She gives you another kiss. On your cheek this time. The butterflies dance at that. “For now, at least.”

“You’re going to seduce me again?” You brush off a strand of her hair.

“Are you going to stop me?” She takes the hand and kisses your wrist.

You don’t answer that. She knows the answer anyway.

Instead, you slowly climb off her lap and walk towards the door. Try to anyway. Chaewon takes hold of the collar of your shirt and yanks you down. She gives you a deep kiss. Enough to make your head spin.

“One for the road, Cupcake,” she says against your lips.

“This is unfair.”

“Because it leaves you wanting more?”

“I was already feeling that before you kissed me, but now I’m even more desperate,” you confess.

“Nice to know that I’m not alone.” The corner of her eyes crinkling in a smile.

_“Ishtar, you there?”_

She pushes you away.

“Open the door for her, won't you, Sugarpuff?”

You huff but do as she says anyway. You walk to the door, clearing your throat and making yourself look more presentable in the meanwhile. Chaewon, on the other hand, turns off the sound barrier so that Hades could hear her from inside the room.

“Ah, and it was so short this time too,” Chaewon sighs dramatically in the background and you shush her. Hades might hear her.

_Click._

You open the door.

“Hello? Anyone in—Ah! Minju! There you are.”

As soon as you open the door, you’re faced with a friendly-looking woman. No sign of her intimidating codename on her face. You suppose she still has it for a reason though. You know Chaewon has hers for a _very_ obvious reason.

“Afternoon, Hades,” you greet her with a nonchalant smile like you weren’t just about to make out with the woman leisurely leaning against her desk.

“Nice to see you again, Miss Minju,” she smiles. “It’s good to see that you’re getting along well with Ishtar.”

You’re pretty sure you’ve gone past ‘getting along’ with Chaewon, but you’re not about to say that.

“She is kind to me.” And it is true. When she’s not messing around with you, she does make sure that you’re okay and spends a lot of time comforting you too when you get stressed out too much. Maybe you should tell her how much you appreciate her one of these days. No, you are not going to kiss her as thanks even if she would like it a lot.

Maybe a hug will suffice. Maybe.

“That’s good to hear.” She peeks inside and looks at Chaewon. “I’m watching you, Ishtar.”

“Hey! She _likes_ me!” Again, not false.

“Which is exactly why I’m keeping an eye on you.” She squints her eyes at her.

“ _Ahem_ , what was that about the Council?” you ask her.

“Ah, yes, the Council has summoned you to their chamber, Miss.”

“What for?”

“That’s not for me to say.” Hades smiles.

“All right.” Nodding, you look behind you. “See you later, Ishtar.”

“Oh, no, Ishtar is also coming.”

“I am?” Chaewon raises an eyebrow.

“Of course, this concerns you too,” Hades informs us.

“Well, this is going to be interesting.”

“Come on, you two. The Council doesn’t have all day.”

//

The door creaks open.

A subtle breath.

An unreadable smile on your lips.

You’ve faced the Council before, but it doesn’t get easier each time. The darkness of the chamber doesn’t help either. The guard gestures you to go in. Chaewon walks in first and you follow after her.

Hades stays by the door, bowing lightly to you.

The door shuts.

 _Click-clack_. You walk down the long hallway before arriving at an open space. The chamber, divided by bamboo blinds, seemed to go on infinitely to the heavens. Faint figures of people in the dark, sitting at a large round table. Only a few æther crystals lighting the place from below.

Intimidating as always.

A lone chair in front of the blinds. You sit on it. Chaewon standing behind you.

“ _Council_ ,” you greet them.

“Miss Minju.” A deep voice. “I trust that you’ve adjusted nicely to our little base?”

“Of course, Lord Thorn.” Still, an unreadable smile plasters your lips. After a certain point in your life, it has become a habit. Life as a politician’s daughter becomes a lot harder if you’re easy to read. “With the facilities you’ve given me, there’s little to complain about.”

“That’s a relief to hear.”

“Enough with the pleasantries. Let’s go straight into the main topic.” A higher-pitched voice. You see a figure on the far left corner kicking their feet up the table.

“Stop being so unsightly.” An authoritative voice.

“We are pressed for time, are we not?”

“As much as we don’t like to admit it, Lord Lirious is right.” A husky woman’s voice. “We have a request for you, Miss Minju.”

“I am all ears, Lady Xy,” you reply.

“Then I’ll cut to the chase.” A piece of paper flies from the Council’s table to you, slipping between the blinds before stopping to float in front of you. You take a cursory look. It’s a contract. “Will you join us?”

“What?” You’re taken aback. The Council wants you to join the Watchers?

“Ishtar over there has recommended you and your capabilities before and it would benefit us greatly if the President’s daughter officially joins our society,” Lady Xy explains. “And you can help protect our country more closely rather than being protected and staying passive.”

In all honesty, you were about to decline the proposal. You might be the President’s daughter, but at the end of the day, you’re just Kim Minju. A young woman who, frustratingly, knows very little about the outside world. Going further into the world of spies seems a bit much for you. And yet you can’t seem to get those last words out of your head.

 _Staying passive_.

It’s due to your Dad’s inaction that led the Republic into a corner. You don’t want to be like him. You don’t want to stay quiet and still while everyone fixes the problem. It’s your country too. There’s an opportunity presented, you’re not going to stay quiet.

Also…

You take a quick glance at Chaewon.

“Can I ask a question?” you ask the Council.

“Ask away,” Lady Xy says.

“Will I be sent on missions too if I accept? Am I even qualified for them?”

“Of course,” she looks towards another member of the Council. “Lady Ina, if you could please.”

A woman two seats from her nods.

“We’ve looked into you more closely, Miss Minju,” Lady Ina starts. “A talent in archery and sorcery, an unreadable expression, and a penchant to sneak out of the Palace. When we consider how tight the security is in the Palace, it’s an impressive feat. Not all of our agents are capable of doing such a thing.”

What the—How the hell did they know that you used to sneak out of the house? Even Dad doesn’t know.

“Furthermore, Ishtar herself has guaranteed your abilities in… _trickery_.”

They’ve mentioned it before, but was Chaewon really _that_ impressed by your acting? You’re pretty sure you did a mediocre job at it last time though.

“You’re more than qualified to become one of our agents. That being said, you will still be trained to fill in your missing knowledge. If you accept, you will immediately become a special operative in the same division as Ishtar and Hades,” Lady Ina finishes.

“So, what will you do?” Lady Xy asks you once again. “Will you join us?”

There’s no need to hesitate.

“I will.”

“Your father won’t like this,” Chaewon speaks up for the first time since coming into the Chamber. The usual amused smile on her lips.

“He won’t. But he can’t control my life forever.” You look back at the council. “I’ll need some time to look over the contract.”

“That isn’t a problem. We shall provide you with some help. Our staff from the administrative division will handle all of your questions and any changes to the contract should you wish it.”

They’re really giving you free rein over the contract? They either want you really bad or it’s because you’re the president's daughter. You're not sure, but you're not about to look at a gift horse in the mouth. Nodding, you graciously accept their help.

“Lady Ina will also act as your mentor and will personally train you until your first mission.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing you in action,” Lady Ina says.

You’re a bit shocked. One of the council members will train you personally?

“Why can’t I be her mentor?” Chaewon complains.

Lady Xy scoffs.

“Child, I may not always be with you, but don't forget that I’m still your mentor. I know _everything_ ,” she laughs. “And Huggin and Muninn told me everything.”

“Those fucking twins,” Chaewon swears under her breath. “Just because we're the same age…”

You’re a bit confused. Is Lady Xy talking about what you’re thinking? Because if so, then you hope to God that she’s the only one that knows. Thank God mom taught you how to control your emotions otherwise this face of yours would be as red as a tomato.

“Moving on,” Lady Xy clears her throat, “your room will also be moved. You will no longer use a guest room. Instead, you shall use the room next to Hades.”

“I understand.”

“From now on, while you are working as a Watcher, you are not Kim Minju, but you shall be known as _Laverna_ , Goddess of Thieves, Cheats, and the Underworld,” she announces. “Often invoked by thieves so that they could carry out their plans without losing their piety or honesty.”

All members of the council stand. You stand too. 

“Welcome to the family, _Laverna_.”

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! :D  
> Tell me what you think about it in the comments down below


	2. Red on your neck (Sometimes you’re mean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You want anything?” you ask Chaewon. Walking to the kitchen, you open up the fridge.
> 
> “You, Minjoo?” She grins while holding your waist.
> 
> “You?” She grins.
> 
> “That’s not a valid option.” You put your hand on her shoulder to create some distance, putting your can of soda on the nearby counter. “Pick something else. There’s apple juice if you want since you already finished the pomegranate—”
> 
> “What if that’s the only thing I want right now?” She pulls you closer while closing the fridge door behind you.
> 
> Or
> 
> Where Minju starts her training and makes some new friends afterward. Chaewon is just here to support her in whatever she does. Although, somehow things never stay innocent for long with both of them. Minju would like to blame the older woman for that, but she herself might be part of the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to get immersed... listen to this playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4dFj9W0qAnsfrCAExWz96v?si=SDaJ_tniT4KVhRsLhkqGZA
> 
> Also, I just want to say that no matter how sexual a scene becomes, I will _never_ write smut. That being said, some of these scene are very _spicy_.

//

The door to the Chamber shuts behind you with a resounding thud.

You let out a subtle sigh.

The meeting with the Council just ended and it’s only now that you’ve realized the weight of your actions. Never in a hundred years did you think you would become a secret agent for dinner mysterious organization.

After you had graduated university, you were planning on getting a job at a production company somewhere as a photographer. You’ve always liked taking pictures of things with your camera. If that didn’t work out, then you would’ve probably helped Dad in his work. This, however, was _not_ written down in your future plans.

You suppose it couldn’t be helped considering the situation.

You wonder. Would it be possible to pursue another job while being a Watcher at the same time? It would be a shame if you had to give up on your dreams altogether. You’ll have to ask while you’re discussing your contract.

Speaking of contracts, you realize that you’ve never signed a contract in your life before. Much less know anything about them. Is there anything that you should be worried about? Anything to watch out for?

Hmmm, tomorrow is the discussion on the contract and you’re getting a bit worried.

“You okay, Sunshine?” A touch on your wrist.

You give Chaewon a small smile. From the corner of your eyes, you could see the guards by the Chamber standing tall and intimidatingly. You know that they’re just doing their job, but you can’t help but feel more anxious from their presence. Those masks they wear don’t help either.

“Yeah, I am.” Just from her face, you already know that she doesn’t believe you. “Can we go somewhere else? There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

“Back to the office?” she asks.

“My room,” you say.

“Oh, getting bold I see,” she teases and you immediately feel the blush creeping up your neck.

“Not—Not in _that_ way!”

“And which way is that, pray tell?” She raises an eyebrow at you and you just start walking back to your room.

“Nothing I say will be worse than what you thought of inside your head,” you say instead.

She laughs and it isn’t long before she catches up to you.

“Feel better, cupcake?”

Eyes squinted at her, you resist the urge to click your tongue. As annoying as Chaewon is, she knows exactly how to make you feel better. It goes without saying, but you really do appreciate the things she does for you. If only she doesn’t use annoying methods, then it would’ve been a hundred times easier to say your thanks.

As it currently stands, putting your appreciation into words is hard when she keeps giving you that annoying smug smile.

“Yeah.” You try anyway.

The walk then becomes silent as you become preoccupied with thoughts of your new job. Wait, this reminds you. Didn’t the Council say that Chaewon recommended you? What was that about? You take a glance at the woman next to you.

“You knew about this, didn’t you?” you ask her.

“What? About you joining us?”

You nod.

“Well, yes and no.” She smiles. “I knew it was going to happen one of these days. It would be moronic of the Council to let a talent like you go. But I didn’t know it was going to be this soon.”

“You recommended me.”

“You were amazing before.” She shrugs.

“Before… as in when you kidnapped me?”

“When you say it that way, it makes me sound like a bad guy,” she chuckles. “But yes, those Thalia spies didn’t even suspect a thing.”

You hum.

“Did you take any lessons before? Were you a part of a club?” she asks.

“No,” you shake your head, “the most I did was school plays in elementary school.”

“Wait, seriously?”

“Why?”

She looks at you incredulously before snorting.

“Nothing, never mind.”

You pout but before you could ask her about it, she changes the subject. She talks about the Council members and their personality, mostly about Lady Ina. She most likely chose this topic so that you wouldn’t be too intimidated when you face them next time, especially by your own to-be mentor.

According to Chaewon, Lady Ina is actually fairly young. Only 5 years older than her and 6 years older than you. A hardworking but fairly mischievous lady once you get to know her. You ask how she knows her so well. Apparently, Chaewon’s mentor, Lady Xy, is really close with Lady Ina so she sees her quite a lot. She then goes on to say Lady Ina is a beautiful lady with long hair whose irises are pure black. Being a Feras of chameleon descendant, she can shapeshift into anything she wants within biological boundaries.

“Ah, but of course, no matter how much she shapeshifts, she still doesn’t stand a chance against a certain woman I know.” She smirks.

“Who?” A feeling of discomfort in your chest. You try to ignore it.

“Who do you think?” She holds your hand, and _oh_. Well, this isn’t fair.

“ _Ishtar,_ ” you warn her.

“What, Laverna? Do you have a problem with my statement?” She calls you by your new codename and it feels a bit weird. What happened to the nicknames? Not that you like them or anything, really. It’s just… unusual, you suppose.

Then she continues to talk about Lady Ina.

She tells you that you shouldn’t worry too much about her. Lady Ina is strict in her teachings, but she’s actually really kind and understanding. Or at least, that’s what Aphrodite told Chaewon. You don’t know that name. Who is she or him or they? Who knows? You feel like anyone beautiful enough could get that codename.

You were about to ask about them when you notice that you’re already in front of your room.

Opening the door with a keycard, you let her in before going in yourself. You lock the door from habit before going to the living room. Chaewon puts up the sound barrier.

“You want anything?” you ask her. Walking to the kitchen, you open up the fridge. Hmm, the pomegranate juice was finished yesterday. There’s still some soda and apple juice left. Well, and water too. You should ask the management for more once those are finished too.

Oh, wait. You’re going to be moving rooms soon, and you’re also becoming an official Watcher too. Does this mean that you’ll have to buy your necessities in the future? Or will the company cover that cost? Seems like you’ll have more things to ask when you discuss your contract tomorrow. Though you don’t mind either way.

Grabbing a can of soda, you’re about to look at Chaewon to ask her again since she didn’t answer you the first time. But then you felt a hand on your waist and you immediately straightened yourself, whipping your head towards the offender.

“You?” She grins.

“That’s not a valid option.” You put your hand on her shoulder to create some distance, putting your can of soda on the nearby counter. “Pick something else. There’s apple juice if you want since you already finished the pomegranate—”

“What if that’s the only thing I want right now?” She pulls you closer while closing the fridge door behind you.

“Well, too bad.” You take a step back only to realize that you’re basically trapped between the fridge and her. Damn it. “I’m not available right now.”

She freezes and there’s this look on her face that you can’t quite describe. Somewhere between shock, anger, and… jealousy? Maybe? You don’t want to be narcissistic or anything but Chaewon has said multiple times before that she’s into you. So, maybe?

Wait, that’s not even what you meant when you said that.

“Wait, you have someone else?” Her eyes turn into a glare, and honestly, this is a bit ridiculous. Does she really think you would have let her do everything she’s done if you do have someone else?

You can’t help but laugh.

“Hey, Cupcake, this is serious—”

“You really think I would’ve let you kiss me if I had someone else?” Your lips bloom into an uncontrollable smile.

“Well, no, but I just…” Is—Is that what you think it is? Oh my god, Kim Chaewon, spy extraordinaire, is actually getting red? You didn’t think it was possible for her to even get embarrassed by how shameless she’s been acting. But you have to admit, this is pretty cute.

You chuckle before wrapping your arms around her neck.

“And what would you do if I had someone else?”

“That depends on you,” she says seriously.

“Me?”

“If you wanted to stop this, then I’ll stop. But if you don’t…” In a blink of an eye, her eyes change. Her previous embarrassment nowhere to be seen. She pins you against the fridge and you can feel her fingers digging into your skin. Her golden eyes piercing yours. Your breath hitching. “Then I’ll have to make you forget them then.”

She leans closer. You’re starting to breathe less oxygen and more of her.

“Maybe even ruin them depending on how they treat you.” Her voice, low and threatening. “So, what do you say, Princess?”

“As…” you pause for a second, looking at her straight in the eyes, “as if I have anyone else. Even if I did, I would’ve gotten rid of them after meeting you.”

“I’m that irresistible, Sweetheart?” She smirks. Lips only a few centimeters away.

“You’re the one that made a lot of excuses just to keep kissing me in the first place.”

“Hmmm, can’t deny that.”

She kisses you and it doesn’t even register in your brain that she didn’t ask before doing it. Although, at this point, does it even matter anymore?

The kiss is deep and rough and _oh god_ , it makes your head spin. Usually, Chaewon’s kisses aren’t this rough, but it’s not gentle either. Is it because she got a bit jealous earlier? Or is it because the two of you got interrupted earlier by Hades? Maybe both. You don’t really care though. The only thing you can focus on is the lips on yours and how she keeps biting on it.

You see, you’re currently wearing a shirt with a skirt right now. It’s a pretty cute outfit in your opinion, and you even tucked the shirt in to make yourself look neater. But it seems Chaewon doesn’t care about that because she yanks your shirt up just so she can touch your bare skin. Her fingers are cold and it makes you gasp but she just takes it as an opportunity to slip her tongue in. You’re starting to not care about your outfit too.

Fingers caressing the small of your back and _shit_.

Chaewon pulls back. The usual smirk on her lips. She leans close but goes for your ears instead. She bites it before whispering into it. Goosebumps rising from the bottom to the top of your back.

“Get on the counter,” she breathes out.

“Why?”

“I like you on top.” You can’t see it, but you can _feel_ her smirking. God damn it, Kim Chaewon.

You nod.

She moves back even more, giving you enough space to move over to a nearby countertop. Hopping up on it, she immediately situates herself between your legs and you pull her close.

“Why are you so good at this?” you ask her.

“What? Kissing?” Her hands land on your thighs and her fingers caress the skin there. You find it _very_ distracting.

“Everything,” you say.

“I’ve had time to practice.” She shrugs and that makes you pause.

You think. How many people have Chaewon touched like this? How many people does she do this to on a daily basis? That number better be only one.

“You don’t do this to anyone else, right?” you squint your eyes at her.

She raises an eyebrow at that.

“You always play hard to get and yet…” she chuckles. “I told you, Sunshine. I’m really, _really_ into you and only you.”

She gives you a short kiss.

“Does that answer your question?”

“And what about on your missions?” you ask again with a slight frown.

“I admit, I have done it in previous missions. However, I haven’t done things like this after meeting you.” Leaving a trail, she kisses you softly from your cheek, jaws, and neck. “I didn’t know you were this possessive.”

“I’m not,” you deny. “I’m just… concerned.”

“Uhuh, sure, let’s call it that.”

“It’s true,” you whine.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, cupcake.” She nibbles on your neck and then suddenly you’re reminded of something.

“Wait.” You push her away to look at her properly. “Is today the day where you cast the sleeping spell on me?”

“Huh?” she looks at you confused. “Um, I think? It’s been three days since the last time. So, I guess?”

“Great! I need to be able to sleep well if I want to think clearly tomorrow.”

“Uhuh, that’s nice and all, sweetie. But can we go back to what we were doing before?” Chaewon chuckles.

“Oh, right, sorry.” You draw her closer, arms hanging loosely on her shoulders. “But not for too long. I still want to ask you about my contract and other things about the Watchers later.”

“There’s going to be a time limit?”

“Ten minutes?”

“ Thirty.”

“Fifteen.”

“Twenty or I won’t put the sleeping spell on you.” She threatens you with a smirk and you have no choice but to agree.

“Fine.” You pout.

“So, can I continue now?” Her hands slowly slide up your thighs and you feel your heart throbbing. A lump forming in your throat. You nod. “Thank you, Sweetheart.”

Her lips land on yours again.

You have a feeling that this makeout session won’t just be twenty minutes.

Oh, well.

(

In these long white hallways, you stand in front of a wooden double door. Teeth biting your pinky finger.

You’ll be discussing your contract with a member of the administrative division in a few minutes. Chaewon had already given you a short crash course on the subject. It’s a given but you have to really read the contract thoroughly. Ask anything that you’re confused about or anything ambiguous because you have to precisely know what you can or cannot do. Asterisks can be creepy sometimes. Pay attention to that.

Don’t forget to look at your pay and working hours too. This may be a secret organization, but it’s still a company that you will work for.

The Watchers can be trusted, but it doesn’t hurt to be careful.

_“Plus, I can only say that I trust the Watchers because I’m a biased employee. My opinion isn’t exactly objective. You should scrutinize everything, Sunshine.”_

You still remember her words from last night.

A subtle breath and you put on a polite smile on your face. With a knock, a male voice tells you to come in. Turning the knob, you walk inside. A man sits at a wooden desk. Papers scattered in front of him. You greet him politely and he stands up in response. It’s then that you realize that you’ve seen this man before somewhere but you can’t put a finger on it.

“Good morning, Miss Minju.” He smiles warmly, and wait a second, he’s the one who told you where Chaewon was yesterday. To think you would see him again like this.

Then he makes a face of realization before apologizing.

“Ah, my mistake. It’s Lady Laverna now, isn’t it?”

“Yes, I suppose it is.” You smile amicably at him. “Morning to you too, Sir…?”

“You can call me by Hansol, Lady Laverna.”

Your ears perk up at that. That’s unusual.

“Is that your real name, Sir Hansol?” you ask him.

“Oh, no, no,” he chuckles. “All agents are required to use a codename. Only field agents are given fancy names. We in administration and everyone else that works behind the scenes use names that sound real. It makes it easier on us.”

“I see.”

“Then shall we start discussing your contract?” He gestures towards the sheets of paper on the desk.

“Of course.”

)

//

Let’s be honest here.

You’re kind of nervous right now. Okay, fine, _really_ nervous.

Ever since you were small, you’ve always been awkward with strangers, and for the most part, you have learned to hide your awkwardness in the many years of being exposed to the public as a politician’s daughter. So, meeting with your mentor isn’t that big of a hurdle for you. Interacting with Lady Ina isn’t a problem. What you _are_ worried about is how well you’ll be able to follow her instructions.

No matter what people have told you, it’s still pretty unbelievable that you possess enough talent to be a secret agent. An agent in a special operatives division nonetheless. Don’t people train for years before getting admitted into your kind of position?

Chaewon had offered to accompany you for your first training session with Lady Ina, but you had refused her. You’re not a child on your first day at school, even if it feels like it. It's your training so you should be able to go through it yourself. No matter how skeptical you are of your capabilities, you don't want to be coddled. You want to do this with your own strength.

It's been something in your mind lately, but you’ve been relying on Chaewon too much. It's not a bad thing per se, yet not entirely good either.

So, here you are, waiting for your mentor to come into this ridiculously large training hall.

The same training hall Chaewon was at a few days ago. You still remember the sight of her sparring with another agent. The image of her figure then has practically burned itself into your mind. But you try to push that memory down into a ditch. Why? Well, you would like to not suddenly get turned on while you’re training. Thank you very little.

Maybe you should make Chaewon pay for it somehow. You’re not sure just what you’re going to make her do, but it’s probably something along the lines of buying you more chocolate. Yeah, that sounds good.

Today, you’re wearing a cropped muscle shirt with training pants. With how urgently you moved into the Headquarters, you didn’t have much of your clothes. Thankfully, Dad managed to send you your whole closet a few days ago. Just in time for you to move into your new room next to Hades too.

“Ah, Laverna, I see you’re already here.”

You look up and see a woman walking towards her. Woah, Chaewon wasn’t kidding when she said that Lady Ina is a beauty because _hot damn_. You stand up to greet your mentor with a smile.

“I just got here.” Actually, you’ve been here since half an hour ago because you were nervous, but she doesn’t need to know that.

“Regardless, being early is good.”

Once she’s closer, you notice that she’s actually shorter than you. But those black eyes of hers feel both penetrating and kind at the same time. It’s a strange feeling.

“ _Nohleuss Saa’naah_ ,” she casts a sound barrier around the two of you. So, it really is the protocol for them to do this and Chaewon wasn’t just being paranoid. “Let’s get to know each other first, shall we? I know a lot about you, but you probably don’t know anything about me.”

You nod.

“My codename is Ina, but really it’s just a variation of my nickname. It’s Bona by the way, just in case you were curious.” She smiles at you. “My real name is Kim Jiyeon, and you can just call me that if there’s a sound barrier around. You are my mentee after all. It’s important that we are close.”

“Then, um, Ms. Jiyeon?”

“Yes, just like that.” She nods. Then she continues to explain. “There will be times when I’m not around to teach you. At those times, Aphrodite will be the one to teach you. She is one of my other mentees and your senior.”

There’s that name again. Chaewon had mentioned her before. From her codename, you know that she’s part of your division—you just found out a while ago but your division, the Pantheon Division, is the only one whose members are named after deities. You missed your chance to ask Chaewon about her before. You should ask her later.

“Have you met her before?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“She has pink hair and pink eyes. It’s hard to miss her.” Ms. Jiyeon grins. “Despite what her looks might say, she’s a bit of a dork. I think you’ll get along well with her.”

“I’ll keep an eye out then.”

“Good, good, then shall we get on with the lesson?” Agreeing with her, both of you move on top of the gym mat. “Our first lesson will be on some basic techniques. Then sorcery since you’re good at that. And we’ll end with a little bit of martial arts. Sounds good?”

“Of course.” You’re not sure if you’re really ready to take the lesson, but you’re going to try your hardest anyway.

“Hold this tightly. Don’t lose it, Minju.” Ms. Jiyeon hands over a small white ball before starting to walk, circling you. “You see, you’re part of the special operatives division, but everyone there has their own specialties. Ishtar specializes in—well, the easiest way of saying it is that she’s like James Bond. Hades breaks in and takes over enemy bases. Persephone heals us agents. Loki does surveillance. Horus guards, and so on.”

She’s about to go outside of your field of vision so you turn your head to follow her movement. However, surprisingly you can't find her anywhere.

“Aphrodite, you, and me—why, we’re all just two peas in a pod.” Her voice sounds from… _somewhere_. “We specialize in espionage and subterfuge. Combat is the worst-case scenario for us, and I’ll be teaching you everything I know. So—”

A tap on your shoulder. Whipping your head to the side, you’re startled as you watch her appear out of thin air. A small white ball in her right hand. Your eyes snap down to the ball you had been holding securely only to find it gone.

“Pay attention, Minju.” She smiles. “Otherwise, you’ll miss everything.”

“How did you—”

“Sleight of hand,” she says, playing with the white ball in the meanwhile. “No sorcery. Well, except for my disappearing act. That’s an illusion.”

You look at her amazed. What was that about teaching you basic techniques? Is this supposed to be basic? _This_?

Oh god, please say that this is one of those situations where she’s just giving you a preview of what you’ll be learning later. This feels impossible.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be able to do this sooner or later.”

“I’m not sure if I can.”

“You will. I’m the one teaching you after all. And I have great expectations of you.” Ms. Jiyeon throws the ball back and you barely catch it. “You are Laverna. Goddess of Thieves and Cheats. You must show a performance worthy of that name, no?”

After that, Ms. Jiyeon trained you till you drop down in exhaustion. You should’ve heeded Chaewon’s words more. Strict? Ms. Jiyeon was _way_ more than just _strict_. She’s a devil disguised as an angel. Don’t misunderstand, you thoroughly enjoyed the lesson—it was interesting to learn new things and it feels good to know that you’ll be using these newly founded skills for the betterment of everyone—but _oh my god_.

You don’t think you can feel your muscles. What’s that? Æther? No, siree, it’s all sold out.

Sigh.

Ms. Jiyeon did teach you a way to more efficiently use the æther in your body. It’s harder to do on your first day though. You’ll have to practice again on your own later. For now, though, you should probably drink the potion your mentor gave you.

Right now, you’re back in your room. Well, your new room. It’s a bit smaller than your previous one, and a lot simpler decor-wise. Less for the eyes and more for the functionality. However, it’s still a luxurious room in your opinion. Complete with a small kitchenette, living room, and your own bathroom!

Ugh, maybe this is the effect of living in a small college dorm room for 3 years.

Speaking of bathrooms, you just took a shower earlier, and your hair is still wet. You don’t want to make your pillow damp. So, you’re sitting on your sofa instead.

Holding the potion up to your face, you observe it. It’s not the first time that you’ve seen a Veil potion. When you were in sorcery class, the teacher had brought a generic one from the store. Then again in one of your required classes, alchemy. However, those don’t hold a candle to what you’re currently holding in your hand.

Veil potions are relatively simple. They regenerate and replenish the æther in one’s body at an accelerated rate. While blue in color, the depth, shimmer, and transparency of it can indicate its quality. There are other indicators too, but those are the major ones. Why do you remember all of this? Because you had to make one for Alchemy class as an assignment and you had _suffered_. The information is ingrained, even if you don’t want it.

This potion in your hand is transparent yet glows with an ethereal glow. You’re pretty sure this is like… the most expensive Veil potion a person can feasibly buy.

You frown.

Ms. Jiyeon says she’ll give you one at the end of every lesson until you can control your æther up to her standard and you can’t help but feel like this is a waste. Shouldn’t you be drinking—you don’t know—something _cheaper_?

You suppose this is just one more reason to work harder. Yeah, that’s it. Let’s make it a promise! If you can’t do it until next month, you’ll start paying for them out of your own pocket. You nod determinedly. You can do this, Kim Minju!

Well then, bottoms up!

With a swig, you drink the potion in one go, and huh, it doesn’t taste as horrible as you thought it would be. Actually, it’s pretty nice. Expensive potions are expensive for a reason. Licking your lips, you close back the bottle and walk to put it in the recycling bin. Tastes a bit like mint.

That reminds you. It’s time for dinner. You should go to the canteen. When you were still a guest, you used to just eat inside your room. But now you’re an agent! You’ll have to get to know more of your co-workers.

Walking over to your closet, you pick out an outfit to wear to the canteen. You know it’s probably fine even if you go there in your pajamas, but first impressions matter.

Previously, you had taken a peek at the place when you were given a tour of HQ and you had observed them to the fullest at that time. It was interesting to see something you would have otherwise never see. From your observations, it seems like most people just wear what’s convenient for them at the moment. Officers would take off their jackets for comfort, while field agents would wear their training clothes or strip down their combat uniforms to the minimum for comfort. Things like that.

You also saw people in casual clothes but they were in the minority.

So, you should probably wear your training clothes? You have more than one too. So, no worries about wearing sweaty clothes. But it feels a bit weird to wear them when you just finished training. Hmmm, let’s just wear something casual. A t-shirt and a pair of slacks it is then.

You change your clothes and dry your hair. You think about how to approach the people there. Should you try to sit at someone’s table? What if they feel burdened and uncomfortable because of you? Maybe you should just wait for someone to approach you instead? What if no one approaches you? Then you’ll be eating dinner alone.

Hmm, who knows? Maybe there’ll be someone you know there! Like Hansol, Hades, Chaewon, and… and… Persephone? Maybe? Then again you’re not really close to anyone except for Chaewon...

Let’s stay level-minded, Minju. You’re a pro at handling people. You should be able to make a few friends easily! Okay, you’re ready now. So, let’s go!

And off you go to the canteen.

You are determined and you _will_ make a friend tonight!

Arriving there, you find that there’s not a lot of people here. You check your phone and yeah, it’s past everyone else’s dinner time. But there are still a few people around so not all is lost.

Picking up a tray, you get your food and scan the area. Now, where should you sit?

“Laverna.” Someone calls out to you. “Here to eat dinner?”

It’s a girl that you’ve never seen before.

“Sorry, but have we met before?” You give her a smile.

“We have. Only in passing though. You probably don’t remember.” She grins as she holds out a hand. “Nice to finally meet you proper! The name is Loki!”

Black long hair with locks of grey at the bottom. Bright blue eyes and a somewhat mischievous smile. Way taller than you but definitely younger. All in all? A really pretty girl. You think you would’ve remembered if you met someone like her, but apparently not.

From her codename, it looks like both of you are in the same division too.

“Nice to meet you, Loki. I would shake your hand, but—” you lift the tray in your hands— “as you can see that’s not quite possible right now.”

“Ah, right.” She laughs, scratching her head. “Wanna eat with us? Um, my friends and I, I mean.”

“Is it okay?”

“Of course! The more the merrier. I’ve always wanted to get closer to you.” She says. Excitement visible in her eyes. “Let’s go.”

Loki starts walking towards a part of the canteen and you follow her.

“You said we met before,” you say. “But when exactly?”

“I think it was last week? I was returning from a mission and you were talking with our Leader,” she explains. Ah, it must have been when Hades was doing her routine check-up on you. “I said hi to you guys while I was passing by.”

“I see.” And it’s then that you have a realization. “Wait a second! You’re the girl that Hades scolded for putting red slime in the water coolers!”

“You don’t remember me, but you remembered that?” She winces.

“Well, yeah, it was kind of funny.” You giggle.

“Ah, shit.”

“Ya, Loki! Watch your fucking language, will you?” A woman suddenly quips from a table nearby.

Loki pouts before going to sit at the table. Since she’s sitting there, these people must be her friends. You take a brief scan of everyone at the table. The woman who exclaimed earlier has silver hair and red eyes. Then there are twins with long black hair and grey eyes. And lastly… Persephone?

So they know each other. Wait, of course, they know each other. They’re from the same division.

“You swore too!” Loki sticks out her tongue at the silver-haired woman. “Anyway, I brought Laverna over! Say hi guys!”

“Oh, hi!” The woman says after noticing you. A big smile on her face. Hmmm, she looks kind of like a duck weirdly enough. Is it because of her lips? “I’m Seth! I’ve heard a lot of great things from Ishtar.”

“Hey,” Persephone greets you. A small smile on her lips.

“I’m Huginn. I’m older than her,” one of the twins says.

“I’m Munnin.”

“Huginn and Muninn are my mentors,” Loki says. That’s interesting. So, the mentors for those in the Pantheon Division aren’t just limited to fellow members or superiors. “We’re a family of corvids.”

You notice that they’re actually a bit different from one another after looking more closely. Fraternal twins you guess. Huginn seems to look more like a cat, while Muninn looks like a wolf. The latter’s eyes are a bit sharper too.

It seems like they’re still in the middle of their meal with half-finished trays of food. Persephone and Muninn’s trays in particular seem to have more food than the other. It’s either they eat really slowly or they had gotten more food than the rest. You think the former is more likely, but who knows? You’re not that close to them yet.

“Hello, I am Laverna,” you say as you sit down next to a grinning Loki. “And Ishtar talked about me?”

“She wouldn’t stop talking about you in the first few days,” Seth laughs. Picking up her spoon, she scoops up a big chunk of the grilled eel on her plate and gobbles it up. “Mphee shawed bat yuu phere a ghenios.”

“Don’t talk with your mouthful, Seth.” Persephone points her fork at her.

“Plus, Ishtar is an idiot that can’t keep it in her pants,” Muninn deadpans and her sister nods up and down aggressively. “No offense to you, Laverna. But we saw things that we’d rather didn’t.”

Again, Huginn agrees with her statement with a nod of her head.

Oh, God. Now, you remember. Your mind races back to a few days ago when you were in the Chamber with Chaewon and the council was recruiting you. Lady Xy said she found out about your relationship with the older woman through Huginn and Muninn. The ravens that were watching us the first day you came here, it was them, wasn’t it?

You feel like you’re about to explode. Can someone just bury you? Preferably six-foot deep and with no exit.

“What did you see?” Loki asks innocently. Her spoon is ready in front of her mouth with more food. You would be eating too—and you have been taking a few bites here and there—but suddenly you feel like you don’t have the appetite anymore.

“ _Things_ ,” Munnin vaguely says while giving you a knowing look. You can feel your face getting warm and let’s talk about something else, shall we?

You cough.

“By the way, how long has everyone been in the Watcher?” you ask. A curious but polite smile on your face. You grab your drink and take a sip.

“Most of us have been here for more or less five years I think,” Seth answers. “Persephone’s been here far longer than any of us though. You came with Hades, right?”

“Yeah,” she nods and says nothing else.

“Loki is new like you though,” Seth continues. Reaching over the table she messes with the younger girl’s hair. Loki slaps her hand away in retaliation. She snickers. “It hasn’t even been a year since she came here.”

“Oh, really?” You look at her with interest, taking a bite of your meal. You had gotten fried rice earlier from the lunch ladies.

“You should’ve seen her when she was still starting out,” Muninn smirks. “Poor crow couldn’t stop stuttering.”

“Everyone else is older than me! Of course, I was gonna be nervous.” She pouts.

“How young are you?” You ask her.

“I’m eighteen.” She puffs her chest out. “I’ll be nineteen later this year. That means I’m already an adult.”

“When you say stuff like that, you sound like a child.” Persephone snorts.

“Hey!”

“Isn’t there someone even younger?” You heard it from Chaewon. She had talked about there being a really young agent in the Pantheon division and how Hades is very dotting towards them.

“Oh, you’re talking about Artemis,” Loki grins.

“She has the unfortunate role of being Loki’s playmate,” Seth says.

“What are you talking about?” the younger girl exclaims. “We play well with each other.”

“ _Cough_ she has a crush on her _cough_ ,” Huginn mumbles under her breath.

“Hyun—Huginn, shut up!”

“Anyway, Laverna! I heard you’re being taught by Lady Ina?” Seth changes the subject, saving Loki from further embarrassment. You let out a small laugh. “Have you met Aphrodite yet?”

“No, not yet I’m afraid. Lady Ina says that she will be the one teaching me on the occasion that she’s gone,” you say. “What is she like?”

“She’s a really fun senior,” Munnin answers. “She likes to play games with me too. The video game kind, by the way. Though she might play some mind games too if you’re not careful.”

“Bah, she’s gullible that’s what she is.” Seth snorts, tossing her spoon on her empty plate in a careless manner. She takes a swig out of her soda.

“You know she still has a grudge over the coffee incident, right?” Persephone says with an amused smile.

“She’ll get over it one of these days.” Seth wipes her mouth clean.

“It’s been a year.” Muninn reminds her.

“Coffee incident?” you ask.

“Seth switched Aphrodite’s coffee with soy sauce.” Loki laughs. “It was one of the few big accidents last year according to what I heard.”

“You should’ve seen how angry Aphrodite was,” Persephone shakes her head while taking a sip of her drink. “She almost killed Seth and she even came to the infirmary every day just to complain about her to me. She wouldn’t stop for a few weeks too.”

“Any plans on apologizing any time soon?” Loki asks.

“Nope,” Seth says while popping the p. An annoying grin on her face.

Then you guys started talking about the latest happenings around the Headquarters. Apparently, a big mission is going to be executed at the end of this week, and that a lot of agents would be involved in this. You guess that this is the same mission Chaewon mentioned a few days ago. The one that she's has to do with a partner.

Loki is set to participate too and it’ll be her first big mission. She seems a bit nervous but otherwise confident about it. The rest won’t be participating because they would be busy with another mission. Seth has a long-term mission soon to destroy a supply line owned by the Thalia Empire. Persephone would be accompanying her on the mission. Huginn and Muninn are always constantly gathering information for the council so they’re busy too.

There’s going to be a huge party in Brahnsteight, the capital of the Urysall Principality. It’s a neutral country located between our Empyrion Republic and the Thalia Empire. Watcher agents are going to infiltrate it.

You look at everyone with an interested gaze. You wonder when you’ll be sent to a big mission like this too.

Then the topic changes to something a bit more lighthearted. This time it’s gossipping about other agents and officers in the Watchers. About how there’s an especially annoying guy in another division, what the menu will be tomorrow, etc. Surprisingly, the conversation is a bit more normal than you expected. You suppose it is a given since they are just normal people underneath the whole secret agent thing.

Once everyone was done, all of you bid each other farewell. It was getting late and some of them still have more things to do before the day properly ends.

You walk back to your room with a slight spring to your step. You did it. You made new friends. Now, you won’t be a loner between your co-workers. Not that you were before. Still, it’s nice to have a group of friends to belong to.

The door to your bedroom comes into sight and you pull out your key card. Once you’re close, you tap the card against the sensor.

But then you feel a pair of arms around your waist, and you flinch. Once the scent of mint enters your nose, however, you relax. 

“Ishtar?”

“Cupcake,” she drawls. Her chin rests on your shoulder. An easy smile on her lips.

“What are you doing?” You grab her hands and release yourself from her grasp. Turning around you face her properly. She intertwines your fingers together, and a sense of ease and comfort spreads. 

“Waiting for you,” she says. “Wanted to see you, but you weren't inside.”

“Oh, I was at the canteen.” You open the door to your room and drag her in with you.

“Eating dinner?” Just like usual, she erects a sound barrier and places herself on your sofa. And just like usual, she also expects you to sit on her lap.

Hmm, how about no?

You sit next to her instead and you don’t miss how she pouts a little. Maybe it’s because you’re still riding the high of making new friends, but you feel a bit more mischievous tonight.

“Mhm,” you nod. “But the biggest reason was that I wanted to make new friends.”

“Already making friends without me? You’ve grown so much I could cry,” she jokes. She leans against the sofa sideways to face you properly, resting her head against her hand.

“Oh, hush. You sound like my mom.”

“As if,” she snorts. “I’m more like a wife, don’t you think?”

“Isn’t that a bit too much? At most you’re a girlfriend.” You chuckle.

“Fiancé?” She leans closer and you push her back by the shoulders.

“Maybe if you take me to dinner.”

Chaewon laughs with mirth and you can’t hide the stupid smile on your face either. With a hand on your shirt, she tugs you closer. You don’t move a muscle though, only looking at her amusedly. She rolls her eyes playfully in response.

“Come here, Sunshine.”

“Why? You haven’t brought me dinner yet,” you say as you tilt your head.

“Fine, I’ll buy you dinner tomorrow,” she promises you. “Now will you come here?”

Giggling softly, you scoot over and sit on her lap sideways. Her hands are already caressing the small of your back, while you rest your hands on her shoulder.

“Was this a ploy to get free food?” She looks at you suspiciously.

“It wasn’t.” You grin at her. “It just turned out this way, and I’m certainly not complaining.”

“Uhuh, sure.” She takes one of your hands and holds it against her face. “So, how was your first day of training?”

“It was interesting, but extremely, and I mean _extremely_ tiring.” You move your thumb to caress her face and she leans into it. Cute. “I’m feeling somewhat okay now, but I’m pretty sure it’ll hurt all over tomorrow.”

“I’ll be going out tomorrow on a small errand. Do you want me to get you some pain relief patches while I’m out?”

“Can you?” You sigh. “I feel like my body is going to give before I learn anything useful. How did you survive your training?”

“With a lot of cursing and ice cream.” She smiles. “You’ll be fine. You’re already better than me when I was starting out.”

“Am I though?”

You’ve said this before but you’re pretty sure you’re not as great as Chaewon thinks you are. Right now at least. You’ll have to work really hard to meet her expectation of you. Hopefully, you won’t disappoint anyone in the process.

“You are. A hundred—No, a thousand times better even.”

“Liar.” You pout.

“I’m serious!” She chuckles. “I don’t give out compliments that easily, you know?”

“Says the person who flirts with anything that moves.”

“I call people with nicknames, yes. But I don’t flirt with _everyone_.”

“Are you going to say that you only do it with me?” You pinch her cheek, giving her an unimpressed look in the meanwhile.

“You read my mind.” Her words are a bit weird because of you. She still tries to look cool anyway. It’s something that you’ve been thinking about for a while now, but Chaewon is kind of dumb, isn’t she? Not in a bad way, of course. More like in a cute dumb way. This is hilarious when you consider the fact that she’s supposed to be this hotshot secret agent.

“Why am I attracted to you?” You hold back your laughter.

“So you _are_ attracted to me.” She smiles all smug like and is it just you or is she like… extra dumb today? You giggle.

But then she turns more serious. Her smile turns into something more genuine. Her eyes, softer.

“Also, I wasn’t joking earlier. I really do think that you’re amazing, Sweetheart. You’ll do great in your training.” She presses a light kiss to your inner wrist. “And if Lady Ina scolds you too much, you can tell me. I can expose her to her wife.”

“You’ll get in trouble.”

“As if I ever cared about getting in trouble,” she reassures you.

“I don’t want you getting into trouble because of me.”

“I’m a fool for you, Sunshine.” She lets go of your hand and goes back to holding your waist. Leaning closer, she gives you a kiss. One that you gladly accept. The earlier heaviness in your chest disappearing completely.

“Sappy.” You say against her lips.

“You don’t like sappy?”

“It’s cute, I guess.” You chuckle and then you notice something. “Huh.”

“What?” She asks.

“I never noticed this scar.” Lightly, you touch the scar located on her upper lip.

“Well, we’ve been too busy doing other _things_.” She smirks and you snort.

“But that's exactly what's weird. I’ve been kissing you a lot so how come I only notice it now?”

“You were distracted,” she shrugs.

“Hmmm, I guess.” This time, you’re the one who initiates the kiss. “You know, it’s pretty cute.”

“What? My scar?” She looks at you amused, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah.”

“Aren’t scars supposed to be cool and badass?”

“Not this one.” You laugh. “I think it’s my favorite thing about you now.”

“Not my personality?”

“Do you want me to answer that?” There’s this really… stupid smile on your face and you’re pretty sure you’re on cloud nine right now.

Chaewon looks at you with amusement in her eyes, but it’s a bit different. You can’t put a finger on what’s different though. Suddenly, she puts her hands on your back and underneath your knees, picking you up without any warning.

“Chaewon!”

“So, you’re going to be like that, huh?” She carries you over to your bed before letting you crash down into the soft covers. You let out a yelp.

You glare at her playfully and she laughs. Sitting up, you scoot over to the middle of the bed and pat the space next to you. Chaewon ignores your very obvious suggestion and crawls over to hover above you instead, situating herself between your legs. You don’t mind this position. It’s actually pretty comfortable for you.

Though, you admit, it does bring certain _images_ in your mind. Let’s just push those thoughts into the abyss, shall we? The atmosphere is far from something like _that_ anyway.

“That’s not very nice, Cupcake.”

“And throwing me wasn’t nice either,” you quip. Bringing your hands on her nape, you pull her closer. “If you really want to know, I meant it as something part of your body.”

“You know what’s my favorite of yours?” A leisurely smile on her lips.

“What?”

“Well…” She hooks a finger down onto the collar of your shirt and lifts it up. Her smile turns more sinful by the second. “I’ll need to unbutton you to show it to you.”

“You—What are you planning?” Earlier, Chaewon was the one who said your actions were suspicious. Right now she looks more suspicious. It’s either she really has innocent intentions or really, _really_ dirty ones. Knowing her, it’s probably the latter.

“I’m not planning anything,” she says faux innocently.

What happened to the cute and innocent atmosphere from before? Well, you suppose things don’t stay innocent for long with her.

Honestly, you’re not complaining either.

“So, Sugarbun? What’ll it be?”

“Fine.” It’s embarrassing but you start to unbutton your shirt. A blush creeping up your neck. The reason why you’re willing to even do this is because it’s not the first time she’s seen you more… exposed. We haven’t done _it_ , but those make-out sessions sometimes go—how do you say it—out of hand. As in clothes on the floor kind of out of hand.

You swear you used to be a more innocent woman before you met Chaewon. She just brings certain emotions out of you. Emotions that just so happened to be sexual in nature.

Just as you’re about to unbutton the second button from the top, Chaewon holds both of your hands and stops you. Instead, she pins your hands up above your head instead. You knew it. She definitely has certain _intentions_ in her mind. You let out a low sigh. She hasn’t even done anything yet and you already find it hard to breathe.

“No, I want to do it.” She leans down and kisses you deeply. Using her left hand to keep your hands up, she uses the other to unbutton your shirt. Once she’s done, her hand caresses the exposed skin of your stomach and you can’t help but let out a small gasp.

She trails down kisses down until your shoulder.

“This mole on your shoulder.” She presses a kiss against it. “It’s cute.”

“Chaewon,” you whine.

“Say, Cupcake?” She presses herself against your body and it’s starting to get really hot in here. “Can I make a hickey on you?”

“This isn’t fair.”

“When have I been fair, Princess?” She kisses your neck, softly nibbling it. “Your decision, Sweetheart.”

You try to say something, but nothing comes out of your mouth. You nod instead.

“Thank you, sunshine.” she drawls.

Teeth on your skin, she bites and sucks on the skin on your neck. You shut your eyes tightly. Breath heavy. Somehow, the fact that your hands are pinned down only spurs you on even more. Do you like being restrained? Or do you like it because Chaewon is doing it? You think that maybe it’s both.

Her grip on your wrists turns tight—almost painfully so—and oh yeah, definitely both.

(

It’s exhilarating and it brings Chaewon so much joy that she just can’t stop doing it to the younger woman. The way Minju would just squirm underneath—or preferably—on top of her. Her heavy pants and how flushed she becomes. And the way she whines. Oh dear god, the way she whines. Whenever Minju just calls her name in _that_ tone, something in her just wants… more.

All of Minju is just unbelievably delectable for Chaewon.

So, this sight of her lover—they haven’t given it a label yet, but this seems most appropriate—on top of her with her eyebrows furrowed and sweat running down her skin is just an absolute treat for her.

Oh, how she just wants to keep watching her. Chaewon isn’t that cruel though. Minju might get mad at her later if she doesn’t give her what she wants. Then again, an angry Minju is a cute Minju so you’re not too sure anymore.

But then she begs for it, and well, she just doesn’t have the heart to deny her sunshine.

Later, when the younger woman finally calms down from her high, Chaewon switches their positions so that Minju would feel more comfortable. From her observations, it seems like she likes it better when she’s on the bottom.

With her front against the bed, she tries to control her breathing. The older woman presses soft kisses against her bare shoulder.

Chaewon feels a bit bad that she made Minju do more… _exercise_ after an already tiring day. She makes a mental note to buy her more medicine tomorrow when she goes outside. Maybe she should get her a heating pad too.

Dinner tomorrow would have to be eaten in Minju’s room. She’ll be aching from training plus their activities together. Let’s buy her favorite food too. What was it that she said she likes? Chocolate is definite, but what about the main course? Chaewon will need to ask her again later.

For now, we should all go to sleep.

“Sleep,” she whispers to her and Minju closes her eyes.

)

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! :D  
> Tell me what you think about it in the comments down below


End file.
